


why

by metalzx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, POV Hinata Shouyou, takes 5 seconds to read, uhhhhhh, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalzx/pseuds/metalzx
Summary: kageyama’s found some one else to be invincible with.hinata wonders why.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	why

why?

why that person?

why her?

why not me?

i don’t understand

i just don’t

i thought

i thought we were

i thought we were invincible

didn’t you say so?

didn’t you tell me we were invincible?

you said so

you said it

you told me

you told me we would stay on the court together

was that a lie?

did you..lie to me?

why

why

why

why

why

why

why

why

why

why

why

ẇ̶̢̟̒̽͐̃̕ḧ̵̯͎́́y̶̢̬̽ ̸̧̘̤̮͙͈́͂͛͋͘ṉ̶̛̌͌͝ỡ̴̛͚̝̦͉́͒͠t̷̥͑̓̀̍͜ ̶̯͗̓̈́m̵͙͎͕̍̀̓͘͠͝e̴̡̻̯̞̦̠̐͌̐?̵̗̥̳̫̗̼͒̈́̿

**Author's Note:**

> yeah um i don’t know what this is
> 
> but it’s inspired by this audio on tik tok: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJkNbK5Y/
> 
> (it kinda sounds like hinata’s va)
> 
> instagram- niersfuture  
> tumblr- marwa2k1
> 
> <3


End file.
